


Rest

by Queen_of_Moons67



Series: Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [39]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Gunshot Wounds, Hurt d'Artagnan (Trois Mousquetaires), Hurt/Comfort, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:21:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28336869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_of_Moons67/pseuds/Queen_of_Moons67
Summary: Prompt: could you maybe try to take on "The hurt one waking up to see the comforting one asleep near them and feeling incredibly fond,” featuring a hurt!'d'Artagnan and comforting!Athos?
Relationships: d'Artagnan & Athos | Comte de la Fère
Series: Tumblr Prompt / Ask Box Fill [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643869
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	Rest

One second, d’Artagnan closed his eyes on musket fire, and the next, he opened them to the plain ceiling of the Garrison. Outside, the steady sound of hoofbeats on cobblestones mixed with the shouting of musketeers. Inside, though, was eerily quiet: No pacing Aramis, no muttering Porthos, no worrying Athos.

D’Artagnan thought he’d been the only one injured, but he’d passed out before the fight was over. It was entirely possible for the others to be hurt, too.

Twisting, d’Artagnan bit back a groan when he put weight on his outer thigh—and then he froze and leaned back in bed, eyes wide.

He still wasn’t sure where Aramis and Porthos were, but Athos was right there at his side, slumped in a wooden chair and head folded at a ninety degree angle to his back. Wincing, d’Artagnan rubbed his own neck. That was going to hurt when Athos woke up. But if he had managed to fall asleep at d’Artagnan’s sick bed, instead of barraging Aramis with questions, then the man probably needed the sleep.

Shaking his head, d’Artagnan relaxed against his pillow, crossed his arms, and resorted to studying the ceiling. Athos had spent who knows how long at d’Artagnan’s bedside. The least d’Artagnan could do in return was let him rest.

Even if that meant d’Artagnan became incredibly bored.

Yes, he told a water stain. Even then.


End file.
